warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Pictorial List of Traitor Legions
]] This is a pictorial list of official Traitor Legions and Renegade Space Marine warbands (M-Z) created by Games Workshop. It does not include any fan-created Renegade Chapters. This is not a complete list as not every Renegade Chapter in existence is known due to the Imperial policy of revising or altering history to protect truths considered dangerous to the continued stability of the Emperor's realm or the issuance by the High Lords of Terra of an Edict of Obliteration concerning a particular individual or subject. Such an edict often obfuscates or destroys historical accounts related to the actions of Chaos all together. M N O P Q No known Renegade Chapters starting with "Q". R S T U V W X, Y, Z There are no known Renegade Chapters starting with "X", "Y" or "Z". See Also *'Pictorial List of Traitor Legions & Renegade Space Marine Warbands (A-L)' Sources These are only select sources; please see each Chaos Space Marine warband's or Renegade Chapter's individual page for a complete and more accurate listing. *''Battle Mission'' (2010) *''Black Crusade: Core Rulebook'' (RPG) *''Black Crusade: Traitor's Hate'' (Campaign Supplement) (7th Edition) *''Black Legion - A Codex: Chaos Space Marines Supplement'' (6th Edition) *''Codex Heretic Astartes - Chaos Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pp. 15-17, 28, 33, 48, 50-53 *''Codex Heretic Astartes - Death Guard'' (8th Edition), pp. 16, 20-21, 50, 53-54 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (6th Edition) *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition) *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' (3rd Edition) *''Codex: Tyranids'' (8th Edition), pg. 29 *''Crimson Slaughter - A Codex: Chaos Space Marine Supplement'' (6th Edition), pp. 30-31 *''Dark Imperium'' (Novel) by Guy Haley, Chapter 6 *''Dark Imperium'' (Game), Death Guard Booklet, "Death Guard Vectoriums," pp. 12-13 *''Deathwatch: First Founding'' (RPG) *''Gathering Storm - Part Three - Rise of the Primarch'' (7th Edition), pp. 41-47 *''Hive of the Dead'' (Adventure Book Supplement) by C.Z. Dunn *''The Horus Heresy - Book One - Betrayal'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh *''Imperial Armour Aeronautica'', pp. 76-84 *''Imperial Armour - Volume Two - War Machines of the Adeptus Astartes (Second Edition), pg. 17 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three, pp. 14, 142-143 *''Imperial Armour - Volume Thirteen - War Machines of the Lost and the Damned'', pp. 23-25, 33, 58 *''Index Astartes I'' *''Index Astartes II'' *''Index Astartes III'' *''Index Astartes IV'' *''Index Chaostica Volume One'' *''Realms of Chaos: Slaves to Darkness'' (1st Edition) *''Realms of Chaos: The Lost and the Damned'' (1st Edition) *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (8th Edition), pp. 161, 164-165 *''War Zone: Fenris - Wrath of Magnus'' (7th Edition) *''The Chapter's Due'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Dead Sky, Black Sun'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Heroes of the Space Marines'' (Anthology), "The Skull Harvest", (Short Story) by Graham McNeill *''Hammer and Bolter Magazine'' #19, "Irixia" (Short Story) by Ben Counter *''Calgar's Fury'' (Novel) by Paul Kearny *''The Legion of the Damned'' (Novel) by Rob Sanders *''Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine'' (Video Game) Category:P Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Space Marine Legions Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines